Sonic and Dr Eggman's Roge Experiment
by Shadowrider2006
Summary: This story starts with some of the life of a new caracter. It will also introduce another new caracters to sonics world. If you have a caracter of your own that you would like to have in the story then contact me with your caracter at .uk
1. Chapter 1

The night seemed darker and quieter than usual in the forest of Malocaldan, no moonlight shone on the roof like canopy, no wind blew through the trees and not even the creatures of the night made a sound. An uneasy silence was all through the forest. These were the kind of nights that Fang adored. As a grey wolf with a nasty scar on his face that left him half blind in his mid-teen years, his mind was a mess with a multitude of things that he didn't quite get but to him the peace and quiet was the best remedy for his state of mind as he always told himself. His days consisted of the destruction of Dr. Eggman's robots when he found them stumbling into his forest and, on the rare occasion, taking people that he rescued and drugged out of harms way.

As for his nights he went out looking for food and water. Fortunately for him he had made most of the creatures of the night scared of him, so scared of him in fact that they stopped hunting in that part of the woods, whilst the rest of them knew to stay clear of him and run if they came into contact with him. He had gained a fearsome reputation with the creatures of the forest of being the most dangerous creature alive in the forest. Yet they also knew that he was the only one in the forest that could protect them from Dr. Eggman and his robot army. Not only that nut he was considered to be the one who kept the peace.

Tonight however seemed different in Fang's eye. Something seemed to be amiss, something wrong, something that he just couldn't put his finger on. Stopping for a moment he sniffed the air. Something was definitely amiss that was certain. Even though there was no wind, there was not a smell to be smelt. The forest usually smelled of dead pine needles, dead oak and dead ivy but there was none of that nether the smell of the fresh wind.

Fang looked about for signs of life so he could question it as in to the strange nature of the smell yet he saw none, even though his eye was better than most people's eyes and more accustom to the dark. He decided to clime the to the top of the canopy to see whether he could see anything amiss with the clouds and air currents when a light caught the corner of his eye. As he turned towards it he saw that it was not just one light but two lights coming closer at a very slow speed.

Curios as in to what it was Fang ventured towards it. As he got closer he saw two figures walking with one hand on a flame torch each and the other hand around their bodies. Fang could tell that two females were coming down the path and seemed hopelessly lost. He could not tell what kind of speeches they were but that was not his concern. His concern was what they where doing here? He guessed that they didn't work for Dr. Eggman but he didn't trust them ether.

Then something caught his attention from behind him. Instantly he jumped from the tree that he was in to a tree with a branch that was higher than the last one so he could see the new thing that had caught his attention. When he saw what it was he knew what it was. The thing that caught his attention was a big thing that he didn't know what it was but he could tell that it was made by Dr. Eggman. It had enough arms to grab all of his arms and legs with two to each of them and still have two left to clobber him with. Fang never the less decided to go and face it.

So, jumping down from the tree, he went to confront the robot…


	2. Chapter 2

The deep part of the forest of Malocaldan was as dark and quiet as the stories said, the perfect hunting time for The Beast Of Legend. Sei the cat and Amy Rose were heading towards the capital of Malocaldan, Sentongrapay, for the yearly festival of speed when they entered the forest. Before they went in they argued about whether they should go around or through it. They settled on going through the forest as fast as they could. Now tat they were in the deepest part of the woods they wished that they didn't go through the forest.

"Amy, do you know where we are because I don't?" Asked Sei. She looked around nervously to see whether there was anything about other than her and Amy. Sei was a brown cat that wore a yellow top and skirt and had a pair of wire frame glasses. She used a hammer when it came to fighting but she hardly got into a fight thanks to her timed nature. She also had a short temper that sparked her into a rage most of the time.

"I don't know Sei, I don't know where we are." Amy said wishing that Sonic had come with her or at least wished that Tales flew them there in the Tornado. As they continued through the forest there was a sound of what seemed like a crashing tree. They stopped and looked around franticly, trying to determine where the sound came from. As they looked they saw something coming at them at high speeds. As it got closer there was more trees crashing behind it.

Then a big meca squid came into view, swinging its arms, smashing trees down as it moved. "The Beast Of Legend!" Squealed Amy and Sei, pointing at the squid. As they did so they dropped their flame torches. Just as the torches where about to touch the ground the figure that was running up to Amy and Sei grabbed them and put them out. Amy and Sei couldn't see a thing with the sudden lose of light and were straggling for each other.

Then they felt weightless and the wind rush past them. Amy then realised and shouted, "Were being taken to the Beasts lair!" Sei and Amy squealed loudly and franticly tried to find their hammers. "They will be of no use to you both in this light." Said a voice. It sounded smooth yet wiled. "I have them and I'll need them to get rid of that robot of Dr. Eggmans." Said the voice. Soon they came to an abrupt stop and Amy and Sei where flung into something that caught them. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back to deal with you." After that nothing could be herd but the sound of a raging battle between The Beast and the mysteries figure.

Soon it was silent again and seemed as if there was something staring at them. "So what are you two doing in my forest?" Asked the voice. Amy and Sei didn't answer because they where afraid to plus they couldn't see who they would be talking to. "Who are you? Tell me!" Demanded Amy struggling to get free of what ever it was that was holding her. Someone or thing came towards Amy and freed her and shoved something in her hands. The same happened to Sei. They both groped at what it was that what it was that they had a hold of. Then they froze as they felt what seemed to be the heads of their hammers.

"My name is Fang. It seems that I have earned a title in the outside world, you know, the one that you called that robot. The Beast Of Legend…"


	3. Chapter 3

The looks on their faces amused Fang. "Wha…Wha…Wha…" Said one of the females, seemingly light headed as she swayed from side to side. Then there was a Thud. "Sei! Sei, are you Ok?" Said the other female, frantic with panic. "Looks like she's passed out. Good, that means that I'll only need one pill this time." Thought Fang. A few moments passed and there was no answer from Sei. The other female turned her head franticly, raised her hammer and said in an angry tone, "Alright Fang, or how ever you are, what have you done with my friend?"

Fang looked at her and just shook his head. "It looks like she has passed out. None of which I have any responsibility for unless my name made her pass out." Explained Fang. "Mind if I ask as in to your name?" Fang asked. "I'm Amy, Amy Rose." Amy Said looking at the point that Fang thought was where she heard his voice with her hammer still raised up. Looking around, Fang found his candle and flints.

When he lit the candle Amy looked around for Sei, from what Fang could tell. As soon as she Spotted Sei, Amy rushed to her. Breathing out a big breath Amy got up and turned to Fang. When her eyes came on to him her face changed from something that he didn't know to something of shock and horror. "O my, are you Ok?" Asked Amy with something in her voice that he didn't know. Rising an eyebrow, Fang looked at his body to find out what she meant.

As he looked he wondered if he got injured fighting the squid. "Your left shoulder! Can't you feel that?" Looking at Amy, Fang dropped his eyebrows and sighed. "My left eye doesn't work and your saying that I have an injured left shoulder and would like to know whether I feel it? Honestly if you feel pain in this forest then your already dead." Said Fang. "Let me help you with that." Said Amy, seemingly oblivious to what Fang just said. He shook his head and sat down, telling Amy where she could find some clothe.

A few minuets later Fang was all patched up. As he got up something or things made a lot of noise outside his den. Looking outside he saw that all the creatures were outside. "What's that noise?" Asked Amy in a worried voice. "The beings of the forest. They're all gathered outside and seemed worried. It must be serious if they're all gathered outside." Said Fang. "Stay here!" He commanded, Amy gave a quick nod as he went out to find out what was wrong.

From what he could gather, which was not a lot because all the animals talked over one and another, something big had come to the forest and it was not friendly. Getting annoyed with the constant chatter Fang shouted, "SILENCE!" All the creatures quickly went silent at the sound of Fang's voice. "Now Thentran, tell me what's going on." Demanded Fang. After a short wile Fang's expression changed from annoyed to serious.

"Ok, everyone it's time to move forest. I'll try to find it and put a stop of it once and for all. NOW GO!" Commanded Fang. Coming back in Amy rushed up to Fang. "What's going on? What's happening?" Asked Amy. Fang ignored her for the moment and looked at Sei. She still hadn't come to. Fang went and slung Sei over her shoulder. Then he turned to Amy and said, "The forest is being cut down. Come I'll carry you." Amy just turned her head and said, "No. No way your… Waaaaa!…"


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning when The Beast Of Legend, Fang, dropped Amy and Sei. Amy was furious at how he just grabbed her at the waste and carried her off her feet, that was Sonic's job. When she landed, she rubbed her bum and turned to Sei. She seemed unharmed and seemed to be perking up. Amy breathed a sigh of relief. Then something caught her ear. It sounded like… crying.

Getting up she looked around to see where it was coming from. Her and Sei were on a hill not far from he capital of Malocaldan, Dirodan, there was a few trees for shade and a small clear stream trickling near by, All seemed peaceful. Back at the forest though, it was a different story. Trees were being cut down or burnt down, the creatures of the forest could be heard screaming as they were caught. And there stood a dark and crying figure.

"The Beast's crying!" Thought Amy. Looking at the forest and then back at The Beast, she soon realised that 'The Beast Of Legend' was not a beast at all but a broken Wolf, a hurt Wolf, a Wolf that had just lost everything… again. This puzzled Amy, from the stories 'The Beast Of Legend resided in the deepest part of Malocaldan's forest and it prays on everything that even strays even a toe into it's domain. This puzzled Amy more than anything, even why Sonic would not marry her.

Sei was wide-awake by then and wanted to know what was going on. When the crying stopped Fang turned around and said, "Time to get going." Amy nodded and started after Fang. Suddenly she was stopped by something grabbing her arm. She turned around to see that Sei had grabbed her. "What? Are we just going to trust this guy? We don't know what he's like so how can we trust him?" Asked Sei. "A good few questions Sei. But even you should know the answers to them." Said Fang.

"AMY! SEI! LOOK OUT!" Shouted a voice. There was a brief bluer of movement and a wipe of wind. Then, as the wind died down, Sonic came in to view. Fang was half a mile away from where he was before and up a tree. "No Sonic Do-" Amy started. "Amy this is The Beast Of Legend! He's not friendly." Said Sonic. "Really? Well then, tell me whether I'm friendly or not when you here what I did for Amy and Sei back in the forest when they were lost!" Shouted Fang. "What?" Said Sonic with a hint of surprise.

After a few minuets, Amy explained everything from when they got lost to when Fang got her and Sei out of the forest, out of harms way. "Hmmm… Is that so? … Hmmm… Well, I guess an apology is in order. Sorry about that." Said Sonic, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry about it." Mentioned Fang. Turning towards Dirodan.

As they got closer Sonic said, "Boy, it's been like forever since I've seen Ma, Sonia and Manic. I wonder how they have been." Seemingly on cue, Sei started to act all exited. "You mean Princes Sonia, Prince Manic and Queen Ale of Mobodoon are here?" Squealed Sei. "Well obviously. They are his family after all." Said Fang. Sonic, Amy and Sei all turned to Fang and, almost, shouted, "What! How did you know that? …"


End file.
